


Novacaine (Chibs x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: You never liked family dinners. This one especially. Chibs convinced you to bring him along. To meet the folks.





	Novacaine (Chibs x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[may85](http://may85.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[Give Me Novacaine – Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKAwIwjHwZI)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You hated family dinners.

Simple as that.

They’d been the bane of your existence since you could remember. When you finally got a job and moved out, you thought you’d be spared having to join your parents for any kind of get together. Unfortunately your mother was a pro manipulator – guilt trip extraordinaire. She always had something new to use against you. That’s why it wasn’t a surprise when someone caught wind of your budding relationship with Chibs. You knew it was bound to happen, and you knew your mother would jump on the chance to humiliate you. It was her goal in life and so far, she’d succeeded. Once she finished reaming you out about not telling her about Chibs, she took no time at all to start nagging you about him meeting the family – to get their approval. You didn’t want him to pass their test. You didn’t want him anywhere near them. He’d surely cut and run once he met those who spawned you. You were terrified that he would see too much of your mother in yourself and not be able to deal. What was that saying? Like mother like daughter. You’d spent your entire life concentrating on not becoming your mother that you turned into a raw emotional mess. You didn’t want him to meet the source of all your problems.

He knew, of course. It was never a secret. When you thought about it – it was the first thing you’d told Chibs when you started dating. You informed him of the monthly dinners your mother loved to hold, and then how much it killed you inside to attend. To your misfortune, he’d been adamant about going to the dinner. You spent days, weeks even, trying to explain to him what a shit show it was going to be. You were desperate to talk him out of coming. You explained how your father was a passive drunk, your sister was the angel of the family, you were the delinquent that never did anything right and your mother… well she was too hard to define. He pushed you though, telling you that he understood. He knew that your mother was a character and one that wasn’t all that nice. He’d been strong in his voicing – he would meet her. And that’s how you found yourself sitting in the passenger’s seat of your own vehicle. For reasons you could not fathom, he insisted on the attending.

You pulled up into the driveway of your childhood home and you cringed. You hated this house. You had nothing but bitter memories revolving around it. Chibs turned off the ignition, tucked the keys into his pocket and then reached over, wrapping his fingers between yours. You closed your eyes and began to shake your head.

“It’s not too late, y’know.” You insisted, “You can drop me off, and pick me up in a few hours.”

He lifted your hand to his mouth, “I’m here for you. No matter what they say, or what they do. I’m here for you.”

You sighed and murmured under your breath, “We’ll see about that.”

He tugged on your arm so that you’d meet his eyes and when you finally looked up, he winked, giving you his typical half smile. You rolled your eyes and unwillingly smiled. He had a way to always make you feel better. You got out of the car, smoothing down the plain yellow sundress you decided to wear. Chibs grabbed the platter of cold meats and cheeses that was your contribution to tonight’s ‘potluck’. You just knew your mom had some sort of devious plan to use this type of dinner party against you. Chibs came around the car to meet you and together, side-by-side, the two of you walked up to the front door. You inhaled deeply before knocking lightly on the door. Hopefully they wouldn’t hear the knock and then you’d have a reason to leave. Under the ruse that they weren’t home. Your wishes were dashed when your, perfect statuesque sister opened the door.

She greeted you, the fakest smile she could muster, plastered on her face. She pulled you in for a brief embrace before shoving you backwards and resting her hand on Chibs’ forearm, “You must be Filip. I’ve heard so much about you.”

In a delicate swoop she linked her arm through Chibs’ and dragged him into the house. You tucked your hair behind your ear, a nervous tick you developed as a young girl.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t tuck your hair behind your ears.” You heard the grating voice of your mother sound from the top of the stairs, “You’re ears pop out too far. You need to keep them hidden behind your hair.”

“Hi to you too.” You mumbled, quiet enough that she didn’t hear you.

You closed the front door behind you and began to make your way through the front hall. You ignored the jabs your mom continued to throw at you as you entered into the dining room. You ground your teeth together seeing your sister practically throwing herself at your boyfriend, while you father was sitting in the head chair drowning himself in a large glass of brown alcohol.

As if on cue, your mother came bursting through behind you, “You know, Y/N. You really shouldn’t wear the colour yellow. It washes out your skin and makes you look sickly. Yellow is a tone that only looks good on your sister.” She barely even paused to take a breath, “Black is a good one for you. It will also make you look slimmer. You’re getting a little chunky around the edges.”

You wrung your hands together and swallowed. She wasn’t as bad as she usually was, but having Chibs witness the onslaught she poured over you was too much. She was shining light on every little tidbit of imperfections you exhibited.

“I – I just need to use the washroom.” You stuttered.

You spun on your heel, hearing your mother’s cackle as you ran from the room.

**~(SOA)~**

The three people in the room turned as they heard the slow clapping coming from the new boyfriend.

He was honestly blown away. He couldn’t imagine what they were like when he wasn’t around. No wonder she didn’t want you to come. He felt as his face settled into a scowl. He’d met some fucked up people, hell he was even friends with Tig, but he’d never witnessed a family treat one of their own with such disregard.

“That was quite the show.” He hissed.

Her mother, narrowed her eyes at him, “Excuse me?”

Chibs pushed back from the table “We haven’t even been here 10 minutes and you’ve already chased her out of the room.”

Her sister rolled her eyes, “She’s never had a strong backbone. It’s one of her flaws.

Chibs slammed his fist against the table, “How dare you! That woman back there has done nothing but support the lot of you her entire life and this is how you treat her?”

Her mother scoffed, “Support? What support? She ran away as soon as she got a job.”

“Yet she still manages to give you spending money, or buy you groceries, or pay your rent. This is how you repay her? I can’t believe she takes all the abuse you throw her way.” He stood up, “Shame on all of you.” He made his way to the other side of the room, when he spun around directing his anger at her father, “And you call yourself a man? You can’t even take a goddamned second to put your drink down and stand up for your first born?” He shook his head and left the room.

He had no idea where you’d gone, but assumed he’d find a bathroom with you in it.

**~(SOA)~**

You ripped open the medicine cabinet and sifted through, trying to find any anxiety pills. You hadn’t had an attack this bad for years. Most of the time you were fine with just a stiff drink, but tonight was different. At the back you finally found an old bottle of your Paxil, something that they no longer prescribed. You frowned, it probably wasn’t a good idea to take it but you figured it couldn’t be all that bad. Not after the first few minutes of being home.

You plopped down onto the toilet seat, tipping the orange bottle over and over. You were debating on whether or not it was a good idea. You popped the top off and tapped two pills into the palm of your hand. Anything to deal with your mother. You turned the tap on, leaving a finger underneath until the temperature was cold enough to your liking. Just as you tilted your head back to drop the pills in your mouth there was a heavy knock on the door.

“Just a minute.” You called out.

“Luv?” You heard his gruff voice.

You inhaled, dropping the pills into the sink. You hadn’t been expecting him to come after you. You figured it was your mother, ready to add to her previous string of criticisms. You turned from the sink and unlocked the door. Chibs was the one to turn the handle and push the door in.

“Are you – “ He stopped when he saw the open pill bottle lying on the counter.

He slid into the room, shutting the door behind him and grabbed your face. He peered into your eyes, searching for any sign that you’d taken the meds. The worry was clear in his face. He thought you may have taken enough to overdose.

“How many?” He asked.

You smiled, “None.”

He pulled back, his eyes narrowed the slightest amount. You nodded your head to reassure him and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Want to get out of here?” You whispered.

He winked at you, tugging you forward, “I was thinking…” He trailed off, hiking your dress up over your knees.

“Chibs.” You squealed.

He let out a roar of laughter and scooped you up, seating you on the edge of the counter. His lips met your neck immediately and you let you head hang back, resting against the mirror.

“Feel like giving them a show?” He murmured around your skin, “Being as loud as possible?”

You giggled, “You really don’t think any less of me?”

Chibs pulled back, tipping your chin towards him, “If anything has changed, it’s that I see you for the strong woman that you are.”

You sniffled, unprepared for his moment of sincerity. He was swift to wipe the descending tear with his finger and then pressing a kiss to the same spot. You threw yourself at him.

“I want you Chibs. Right here, right now.” You moaned as his hands swiped across your bare thighs.

He growled in response, wrapping your legs around his middle, “They’ll never know what hit them.”

His hand dipped between your legs and you both moaned at the contact.


End file.
